onceuponatimefandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Bela
Bela é uma personagem da série da ABC, Once Upon a Time. Ela estreou no décimo segundo episódio da Primeira Temporada. Ela é interpretada pela atriz convidada Emilie de Ravin, e é a contraparte da Floresta Encantada de Lacey. Bela é baseada em Bela do conto de fadas "A Bela e a Fera"; e também na personagem de mesmo nome do filme da Disney, A Bela e a Fera. História Antes da Primeira Maldição Bela é filha de Colette e Sir Maurice. Ela vive em um reino sem nome com seus pais, e ela cresce morando no castelo. Quando criança, Bela aprende a amar livros depois que sua mãe a apresenta a Seu Belo Herói, um conto de compaixão e perdão. Ela vem a admirar esses dois atributos como o que torna alguém um herói. Durante sua infância, Bela se torna amiga de um garoto chamado Samuel. ("Family Business", "Her Handsome Hero", "Out of the Past") Depois de Bela já ter se tornado uma jovem mulher, Maurice tenta fazer com que ela crie interesse em um pretendente, Gastão, quem ela acredita que seja vaidoso e um notório mulherengo como os rumores dizem que ele é. Maurice enfatiza que seu reino está em jogo, porque ele precisa que o exército do pai de Gastão, lorde LeGume, acabe com o conflito com os ogros, mas, para isso, Bela deve se casar com Gastão. Bela está chateada com isso, mas quando Gastão simpatiza com ela e até se oferece para ajudar a aliviar seu desconforto, ela decide ir passear com ele. Na mata, Gastão tenta conquistá-la com elogios, o que ela acha divertido. Ela descobre que ele não é um mulherengo, embora ele esteja procurando uma mulher com uma personalidade forte como Bela. Ouvindo algum animal nas proximidades, Gastão vai segui-lo, e Bela vai logo atrás, encontrando-o perto de um buraco onde um ogro jovem havia caído. Ele suspeita que os ogros estão usando seus filhotes como espiões e quer trazer o filhote para o castelo, mas Bela discorda, sabendo que os homens vão torturar o ogro. Ela convence Gastão a deixá-la descobrir as intenções do ogro consultando um livro de antiguidades mágicas. Durante isso, ela diz a ele sobre sua mãe incentivar seu amor por livros e, em seguida, empresta-lhe seu favorito, Seu Belo Herói. Quando ele tenta beijá-la, ela fica momentaneamente perturbada antes de voltar sua atenção para o livro de antiguidades, que afirma que o espelho das almas pode provar se uma pessoa tem o mal em seu coração. Como o item está a apenas uma hora de viagem, ela vai buscá-lo, e Gastão fica para vigiar o ogro. Acompanhada por seu pai, Bela retorna com o espelho, e ela encontra Gastão caído no chão depois que o ogro o atacou e fugiu. Apesar de Maurice insistir para ela ir para casa para que o resto deles possa caçar o ogro, Bela consegue impedi-los de matar o ogro. Gastão então tenta atirar uma flecha no filhote, mas Bela usa o espelho para proteger o ogro. Ela percebe feridas nas costas do ogro e, no espelho quebrado, ela vê Gastão com olhos demoníacos, prova que havia mal no coração dele. Ela o repreende por torturar o ogro durante sua ausência mais cedo, enquanto Gastão argumenta que os ogros são maus e ele não precisava de um espelho para saber disso. Bela se recusa a deixá-lo ferir o ogro a menos que ele a mate primeiro, e então ela permite que o ogro escape. Mais tarde, seu pai diz a ela que os ogros haviam passado da região leste. Como a guerra é inevitável agora, Maurice fala sobre o casamento arranjado novamente, já que ele não pode defender seu reino sem o exército de Lorde LeGume. Pelo amor que sente pelo seu reino, Bela aceita a proposta. ("Her Handsome Hero") Algum tempo depois, Bela e sua mãe estão se preparando para escapar do castelo enquanto os ogros quebram as muralhas de seu reino. Ao som de um ogro se aproximando, elas se escondem debaixo de uma mesa, mas quando o ogro arremessa a mesa para longe, Colette se sacrifica ficando para trás enquanto os guardas levam Bela para um lugar seguro. Logo depois, Bela perde a consciência e desperta em sua cama, não lembrando nada do que aconteceu anteriormente. Incapaz de lembrar como Colette morreu, ela descobre de um livro que trolls de pedra podem restaurar memórias. Ela se interessa em encontrá-los, mas seu pai não quer que ela pague o preço da mágica. Maurice ordena que ela fique lá, no entanto, ela secretamente viaja para Arendelle, onde uma mulher chamada Anna a ajuda a encontrar o troll que procura, Vovô Pabbie. ("Family Business") Enquanto se preparam para escalar uma montanha, Anna acidentalmente deixa cair um objeto. Bela devolve o item para Anna, que explica que é um chapéu, capaz de absorver magia, que ela roubou de um "homem perturbado". Quando Vovô Pabbie encontra Bela, ele transforma suas memórias em uma pequena pedra, dizendo a ela para voltar ao lugar onde ela perdeu suas memórias, preparar um chá com a pedra e beber para se lembrar de tudo. Anna descobre através de Vovô Pabbie que sua tia, Ingrid, não é confiável, fazendo-a temer pela segurança de sua irmã Elsa. Quando as duas vão embora, uma tempestade criada por Ingrid as prende. Sendo jogada por um vento forte, Bela derruba a pedra, que fica fora de alcance. Anna, agarrada a borda da montanha, implora por ajuda. Bela tenta alcançar a pedra, mas ela se despedaça, então ela corre para Anna, que escorrega e cai inconsciente. Ingrid então pega o chapéu de Anna e desaparece com ela em uma nuvem de fumaça. Voltando para casa, Bela descobre de seu pai como sua mãe morreu. Ao ver os ogros que estão entrando na estrada do reino, Bela sugere a ajuda de um mago, Rumplestiltskin, apesar do preço da magia, já que ela quer ser tão corajosa quanto sua mãe. ("Family Business") Quando Sir Maurice pede a ajuda do Senhor das Trevas na guerra que ele está perdendo contra os ogros, Rumplestiltskin oferece proteção em troca da servidão de Bela. Desafiando o pai e o noivo, ela concorda com os termos do acordo. Uma vez em seu castelo, ele mostra Bela para seu "quarto", que é basicamente uma masmorra. ("Skin Deep") Sentindo falta de sua família, Bela passa a noite chorando. Quando Rumplestiltskin aparece para mandar que cale a boca, eles ouvem um baque no salão principal. Lá, um ladrão encapuzado está roubando uma varinha. Ostentando seu arco e flecha que "nunca erra seu alvo", o ladrão atira em Rumplestiltskin, que é atingido pela flecha. No entanto, já que Rumplestiltskin é imortal, a flecha não tem efeito, e ele aprisiona o ladrão; sujeitando-o a tortura física. Como a serva do Senhor das Trevas, Bela é obrigada a lavar os aventais ensanguentados de Rumplestiltskin depois das sessões de tortura. Com pena do homem, ela o liberta, mas não percebe que ele roubou a varinha durante a sua fuga. Quando Rumplestiltskin descobre isso, ele força Bela a acompanhá-lo enquanto ele sai para rastrear e matar o ladrão. ("Lacey") Durante seu passeio de carruagem, ela argumenta que se ele deixar o ladrão sair ileso, as pessoas vão parar de vê-lo como uma fera. Acreditando que há bem em seu coração, Bela afirma que ele ama algo mais que poder. Rumplestiltskin concorda, mas depois diz a ela que ele ama seus pertences mais que poder, para a decepção da mulher. Na mata, um xerife os impede de invadir sua terra, embora reconheça o dono do arco e flecha que Rumplestiltskin possui. Tentando fazer uma troca por informações, o xerife pede para passar uma noite com Bela, mas um Rumplestiltskin impaciente arranca a língua do homem. Depois de devolvê-la, o xerife revela que o nome do ladrão é Robin Hood e diz a eles onde encontrá-lo. A pé, Bela e Rumplestiltskin localizam Robin Hood usando a varinha em uma mulher doente. Apesar de Robin Hood ter roubado a varinha com boas intenções, Rumplestiltskin prende Bela no chão enquanto ele se prepara para atirar no ladrão. Quando a mulher curada se levanta, mostrando sua barriga de grávida, Bela implora a Rumplestiltskin que não deixe a criança sem pai matando Robin Hood. Suas palavras atingem ele, e ele propositadamente permite que a flecha erre seu alvo. Voltando para o castelo, Rumplestiltskin mostra a Bela uma extensa biblioteca, negando completamente que aquele lugar é para ela e que ele só precisa que ela limpe tudo. No entanto, Bela, feliz, atesta que tem um lado bom nele, um elogio que surpreende Rumplestiltskin. ("Lacey") Mais tarde, quando Bela tenta fazer chá para ele, ela se assusta e acidentalmente deixa cair uma xícara, deixando-a lascada. ("Skin Deep") Enquanto Rumplestiltskin está em Camelot, Bela examina uma espada no gabinete do castelo. Pegando-a desprevenida, Rumplestiltskin a aborda por bisbilhotar e, embora ele dissesse que ela podia, isso era para testar como ela reagiria. Entretida por todos aqueles artefatos no castelo, Bela explica que ela estava curiosa, já que ele nunca fala sobre a origem dos itens. Além disso, é o sonho dela ver e explorar o mundo, que é o que ele faz. Quando ela pergunta sobre sua jornada para Camelot, ele lhe dá uma "lembrancinha", uma luva mágica usada para localizar a maior fraqueza de alguém. Como ele afirma, a fraqueza é geralmente a coisa que a pessoa mais ama. Depois de servir chá a ele, Bela teoriza que ele coleciona coisas para preencher um buraco vazio em seu coração. Em vez de responder algo quanto a isso, Rumplestiltskin a teletransporta para que continue seu serviço de lavanderia. Avistando um filhote de cachorro sozinho, ela o segue até perder o animal de vista e é sequestrada por Cruella De Vil. ("Heroes and Villains") Levada para Demon's Bluff, Bela é forçada a mandar um pedido de resgate a Rumple através de uma concha encantada, na qual ela pede que ele traga a luva para dar a sua sequestradora em troca de sua vida. Em vez de Cruella, Malévola que recebe o Senhor das Trevas, exigindo a luva quando Rumplestiltskin chega. Ele rapidamente a domina, mas a bruxa do mar, Ursula, aparece, apertando seus tentáculos ao redor de Bela. Completando o trio, Cruella sai para pressionar Rumplestiltskin a pagar o resgate, mas ele só desiste da luva quando o coração de Bela é quase esmagado por Ursula. Satisfeita, Ursula empurra Bela, que cai nos braços de Rumplestiltskin, enquanto a bruxa do mar e suas aliadas desaparecem. Rumplestiltskin, em seguida, consola Bela, afirmando que elas não serão mais capazes de machucá-la. Surpreendida com sua preocupação, ela se pergunta por que ele se importa com ela. Perplexo com a pergunta, Rumplestiltskin a afasta e responde que, em vez de outra pessoa, só ele pode acabar com a vida dela esmagando seu coração. ("Heroes and Villains") Enquanto Bela está limpando o castelo, ela pergunta sobre por que ele usa tanto sua roda de fiar, o que Rumplestiltskin responde dizendo que ajuda a esquecer as coisas que ele perdeu. Ela começa a puxar as cortinas para deixar mais luz entrar no castelo, mas quando ela puxa com muita força e cai, Rumplestiltkin a pega a tempo em seus braços. Surpreendida, Bela agradece a ele e ele desajeitadamente a coloca no chão. ("Skin Deep") Durante um dia no castelo, Bela havia acabado de lavar a roupa quando Rumplestiltskin retorna com um bebê chorando para ela cuidar. Ela fica chocada ao saber que ele roubou a criança, e suas possíveis intenções sinistras para o bebê quando ele voltar ao pôr do sol. Depois que Bela acalma o bebê lendo o conto de Gideon de Seu Belo Herói, ela o leva com ela para escapar do castelo. Ela entra em uma torre destrancada em um ponto e encontra um encantamento escrito em linguagem de fadas usado para invocar a Fada Negra, que ela é capaz de ler e traduzir. Assim que Bela termina de escrever, Rumplestiltskin chega para roubar o papel e o bebê, como ele pretendia que ela, sem saber, fornecesse a tradução. ("Changelings") Bela está trancada na torre por Rumplestiltskin, mas a Fada Azul a liberta e pede que ela salve o bebê. Bela chega a tempo de ver Rumplestiltskin distraído ao confrontar a Fada Negra, e ela vai pegar a criança. Quando Rumplestiltskin finalmente percebe a presença de Bela, a tinta de lula na fada perde o efeito, permitindo que ela escape. Não tendo conhecimento do que ocorreu entre ele e a fada, Bela tenta mostrar simpatia a qualquer dor que Rumplestiltskin esteja sentindo e o que quer que seja que ele queria da Fada Negra, mas ela insiste que sacrificar uma criança não é a resposta para seus problemas, no entanto, Rumplestiltskin desanimadamente comenta que ninguém entende sua dor. Mais tarde, Bela devolve a criança a seus pais preocupados, enquanto Rumplestiltskin observa saudosamente à distância. ("Changelings") Enquanto Rumplestiltskin está de mau humor, Bela acidentalmente o encontra acendendo uma vela. Apesar de ele dizer a ela para ir embora, ela se aproxima para colocar uma cesta de flores sobre a mesa. Quando ele a avisa pela segunda vez, Bela nota um xale próximo. Imediatamente, ela percebe que a vela está ali em memória de alguém e dá suas condolências. Rumplestiltskin diz a ela que essa pessoa não está morta, apenas perdida. Ele, infeliz, admite que é o aniversário da pessoa, e lamenta que suas ações no passado tenham acabado com a chance de serem felizes juntos. Bela diz que talvez não seja tarde demais. Embora Rumplestiltskin espere o mesmo, ele acha que seu próprio final não será feliz. ("Going Home") Ao longo de alguns meses, Bela lentamente começa a conhecer Rumplestiltskin melhor e eles desenvolvem uma amizade. Um dia, ela vai à cidade para comprar comida, onde os aldeões fofocam sobre ela ser a empregada do Senhor das Trevas. Quando um soldado ferido é levado para o acampamento, ela o reconhece como Samuel, seu amigo de infância. Vendo que sua lesão é de uma arma encantada, Bela o leva para casa com ela para curá-lo. Rumplestiltskin, embora não esteja feliz com um estranho em seu castelo, concorda em não matá-lo. Quando Samuel acorda, ele conta um relato falso sobre como adquiriu sua ferida enquanto ela pesquisa métodos de cura. ("Out of the Past") Em um ponto, ela encontra um caderno nos pertences dele, que revelam que seu plano real é roubar a adaga do Senhor das Trevas e controlar Rumplestiltskin para saquear a Floresta Encantada. Apesar de suas dúvidas sobre a história de Samuel, ela a mantém em segredo. Mais tarde, Samuel tem uma recuperação inesperadamente rápida, e ele admite que veio resgatá-la por ordem do pai dela. Para libertá-la, ele quer usar a Caixa de Pandora para prender Rumplestiltskin. Conhecendo seu plano real com a adaga, Bela deliberadamente o leva para fora do castelo. Do lado de fora da porta, Samuel continua tentando persuadi-la, até que ele aparentemente desaparece. Rumplestiltskin retorna, com a caixa na mão, enquanto Bela explica por que ela teve que parar Samuel. Quando ela pergunta onde está seu amigo, Rumplestiltskin apenas declara que cumpriu sua promessa e não o matou, embora tenha secretamente condenado Samuel a um pântano. ("Out of the Past") Mais tarde, durante uma conversa, ela descobre que a roupa pequena em um dos quartos pertence ao filho de Rumplestiltskin. Sobre o motivo pelo qual ela aceitou o acordo, Bela explica que foi uma oportunidade de ser corajosa. Quanto ao noivo que deixou pra trás, ela nega que sua ideia de amor se encaixa com alguém tão superficial quanto Gastão. Quando ela implora para que o Senhor das Trevas fale mais sobre seu passado, Rumplestiltskin responde enviando-a para buscar palha, dizendo que ele vai contar a ela sua história quando ela retornar. Bela questiona se ele confia nela o suficiente para esperar seu retorno, mas Rumplestiltskin admite que ele supõe que ela vai fugir. Oferecida a opção de voltar para casa ou ficar como sua serva, Bela contempla isso enquanto caminha até a cidade, onde encontra a Rainha Má, que conta sobre o beijo de amor verdadeiro que pode quebrar qualquer maldição; ou seja, a de Rumplestiltskin. ("Skin Deep") Ela retorna ao castelo com uma cesta cheia de palha e pede a Rumplestiltskin que lhe conte como perdeu seu filho. Ele responde curta e vagamente. Ela beija Rumplestiltskin, pretendendo quebrar sua maldição, e se afasta quando a escuridão começa a sair dele. Antes que a maldição desapareça completamente, Bela menciona o beijo do amor verdadeiro, fazendo com que ele a acuse de conspirar com a Rainha para tirar seus poderes. Desesperadamente, Bela argumenta que seu amor por ele é verdadeiro, mas ele se recusa a ouvir, jogando-a na masmorra. Mais tarde, Rumplestiltskin a expulsa para sempre, alegando que seu poder é mais valioso do que ela, enquanto Bela o rotula como covarde por não acreditar que ela o ama. Antes de sair, ela avisa que ele vai se arrepender de sua decisão, pois não haverá mais nada para ele, exceto um "coração vazio e uma xícara lascada". ("Skin Deep") Algum tempo depois disso, Bela encontra Robin Hood novamente e eles têm outras aventuras juntos. Ela também descobre que ele estava disfarçado quando ele invadiu o castelo de Rumplestiltskin em busca da varinha da fada madrinha. Bela passa seu tempo em uma taverna local quando ela ouve um anão, Sonhador, dizer a seus companheiros anões sobre o quão estranho ele está se sentindo. Bela reconhece o sintoma de estar apaixonado. Sonhador começa a falar com ela sobre uma fada chamada Nova que lhe contou que iria a Colina dos Vaga-lumes. Divertida, Bela diz a Sonhador que Nova obviamente estava convidando-o para encontrá-la lá. Quando Sonhador pergunta a ela como é o amor, ela responde que é a coisa mais maravilhosa e incrível do mundo, mas nem sempre dura para sempre. Além disso, ela já teve seu coração partido o suficiente para saber quando alguém está tentando tomar iniciativa, referindo-se ao convite de Nova ao Sonhador. Bela o pressiona para aproveitar a oportunidade e ficar com Nova enquanto ele ainda tiver a chance. ("Dreamy") No dia seguinte, ela retorna à taverna e é recebida por Sonhador, que agradece a ela pelo conselho, pois ele e Nova logo irão embora dali juntos. Bela fica muito feliz com a notícia. De repente, um grupo de homens invade a taverna para anunciar que eles estão indo para uma terra distante em busca de uma fera chamada Yaoguai. Sonhador acha que é a oportunidade perfeita para Bela ter uma verdadeira aventura. Bela está muito insegura, já que as únicas aventuras que ela experimentou são as dos livros, que têm finais felizes. A pedido de Sonhador, ela finalmente cede e recebe uma bolsa de pó de fada dele. Durante a viagem, ela lê um livro detalhando o paradeiro de Yaoguai. Seus companheiros de viagem, particularmente um homem chamado Claude, ficam fazendo piadas com ela e seus livros. Ela informa que o livro lhes dará pistas sobre onde encontrar o Yaoguai, e quando pressionada, mente e diz que a criatura pode ser encontrada perto de um lago. Eles a expulsam da carroça para encontrar o Yaoguai, mas Bela consulta o livro para rastrear a fera até uma caverna montanhosa. Ela se aproxima do covil, mas atrai o Yaoguai ao pisar em um galho. Bela foge até que uma guerreira, Mulan, espanta o Yaoguai. Chateada, Mulan repreende Bela por ter atraído Yaoguai, que ela passou meses tentando encontrar. Bela afirma que ela só queria ajudar, mas Mulan diz a ela para ir embora. ("The Outsider") Mais tarde, Bela para em um poço da aldeia para pegar um gole de água e é abordada por Claude e seus comparsas por anteriormente enganá-los, fazendo-os ir para o lago. Eles tentam derrubá-la no poço, mas Mulan os espanta, sofrendo uma lesão na perna. Tendo mudado de ideia, Mulan propõe que elas cacem juntas o Yaoguai. No caminho, Mulan não consegue seguir mais longe, pois sua ferida está piorando e confia a Bela a tarefa de matar o Yaoguai. Armada com a espada de Mulan, ela entra no vale e atrai o Yaoguai para a aldeia. Depois de jogar um jato de água de um cano cortado, as chamas corporais da fera são apagadas. Para surpresa de Bela, o Yaoguai desmorona no chão e rabisca a mensagem "Salve-me". Ela abre sua bolsa de pó de fada, derramando-a no Yaoguai, que se transforma em um homem humano, o príncipe Filipe. Ele está profundamente agradecido e quer recompensar Bela de alguma forma, a mulher apenas deseja que ele pague levando Mulan a um médico para tratar de sua perna. Ela os deixa e decide voltar para Rumplestiltskin, seu verdadeiro amor. Mas ela é surpreendida pela Rainha Má, que captura Bela, depois de ser avisada por Claude que ela estava nas redondezas, e aprisiona-a. ("The Outsider") Mantida como prisioneira da Rainha Má em um palácio, Bela é algemada a barra de uma cama e mantida viva por um período de tempo desconhecido. Fora da sala, Claude, empregado da Rainha, guarda a cela. Quando um estranho se aproxima fingindo estar lá para entregar comida para Bela, uma briga acontece, na qual Claude morre. Gancho abre a porta e alega estar lá para resgatar Bela. Quando perguntado por que, Gancho explica que ela precisa ajudá-lo a matar Rumplestiltskin, que está mantendo o pai dela em cativeiro. Bela não acredita nele e afirma que ela pode falar e discutir com Rumplestiltskin. Quando Gancho não se move, Bela admite que não sabe como matá-lo e não quer. Já que ela não está acreditando em suas mentiras e se recusa a ajudar, Gancho bate em Bela, a deixando inconsciente, e se prepara para matá-la quando a Rainha Má entra para detê-lo. ("Queen of Hearts") Curiosidades *Ela é uma das poucas pessoas da Floresta Encantada que fala bem de Rumplestiltskin. ("Queen of Hearts") *Bela pode ler e entender chinês, élfico e a língua das fadas. ("The Outsider", "The Snow Queen", "Changelings") *Nos dois primeiros anos de Once Upon a Time, Emilie de Ravin tingiu o cabelo para o papel. Ela parou depois de começar a achar isso irritante. *Quando Rumplestiltskin chega ao castelo de Maurice, Bela está segurando um livro azul, assim como ela faz no filme da Disney, A Bela e a Fera. ("Skin Deep") *As roupas que Bela usa enquanto ela é empregada de Rumplestiltskin são semelhantes às que ela usa no filme da Disney. ("Skin Deep" e outros) pl:Bella Categoria:Primeira Temporada Categoria:Segunda Temporada Categoria:Terceira Temporada Categoria:Quarta Temporada Categoria:Realeza Categoria:Princesas Categoria:Habitantes da Terra dos Contos de Fadas Categoria:Personagens Mortos